


Are you joking?

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara and Alex have a fight. Their girlfriends come to the rescue





	Are you joking?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 donuts

Alex and Kara had had a rough start as sisters. It was new for both and challenging as well. However, they turned around a hard situation for the better and they have been sisters/best friends since then. 

It was incredible for their girlfriends. Taking into consideration that Maggie was only child and Lena has a murderer as brother. It was a delite for them to see their Danvers girls so connected.

So, when Maggie called Lena to tell her that Kara and Alex were fighting at the DEO Lena thought it was a bad joke.

«Lena trust me, they are yelling and shit. I don't know the reason. But, they have quite the show here» 

«OMG Maggie, what do we do?»

«Go to Kara's place. She just got out flying. I'll take Alex to my place. We need to know the reason to help them»

Lena agreed and finished earlier than ever her work practically running to see Kara.

Without knowing, Maggie and Lena faced a similar situation. A stubborn Danvers who didn't want to talk about what happened. Kara burried on the couch eating ice cream, Alex on her bed under the covers.

One week later, things weren't better. Lena and Maggie talked every day but neither knew the reason of the fight. 

Simple phrases as «she was mean to me» or «she doble crossed me» were the only indication that the Danvers sisters blamed to each other.

Lena had the solution. At least to know the reason. She and Maggie went to the DEO and checked the video camaras to see the start of the problem. After an hour or two. They couldn't believe what they saw

In the conference room Kara left a box of donuts and explained to Alex that they were for eating after training. They trained and Alex hit the shower first then Kara. But when Kara arrived to the conference room Alex was there with an empty box and no donuts around. Kara acussed Alex and Alex blamed Kara and they yelled to each other like toddlers on kindergarten.

Maggie laughed and Lena sighed...because the Danvers failed to see that Winn and Vasquez arrived a little early and they ate the donuts...

«I can't believe we are going to marry those dorks» Maggie said

«you bought a ring too?» Lena raised a brow

«yeah...but we talk about that later. Now our dorks need another kind of ring»

«yeap, made of dough and fried with glace on them»

And that was how Maggie and Lena ended the great donut war 2019 between Alex and Kara, but began the great prank against Winn and Vasquez Era...


End file.
